


Onyx

by toriautumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Broken Bones, Demon Dean, Demons, Drowning, Drug Use, F/M, Graphic Description, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toriautumn/pseuds/toriautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long gone were the days of happy romance for Victoria. Everything had changed when Dean's eyes turned onyx. Now were the long days of endless torture, but she knew she couldn't leave him. She would fix him, even if it meant breaking herself or breaking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

My tired eyes fluttered open. The room was dark and empty, except for the presence of rotting trash strewn across the building. I looked down to see my hands bound to a chair, deep cuts in my wrists from the tight ropes. And that's when I remembered where I was. 

 

Dean had captured me a few weeks ago, moving me around from place to place while doing so. I partially believed it was because he got bored, but I also believed it was to get further away from everyone else.

Ever since his eyes went coal black his whole demeanour had changed. It completely broke me, seeing him like this. I knew it wasn't him in there- that he didn't have any control over his actions.

But each time he beat me or raped me I felt myself lose him more and more. 

"Good morning, baby."  
He purred into my ear.

I hadn't noticed his presence at all. Lately I had been going away to my own place. Far away from him, far away from this and it distracted you. You wondered if he noticed. You hoped he did. 

He become used to my lack of response and continued.

"This is our last day here, and I have to say I could care less about how you feel about it. You know why? Because each time that I move your sorry ass away, I get farther from little Sammy."

I bit my lip. Sam was my only hope to save him and to escape the hell that Dean had thrown me into. 

"That's right. You know he's looking for us, Victoria." He taunted slowly.

"But don't get too comfortable, because even though Sammy's looking, I'm going to make sure that he never finds jack squat."

 

He beat me after that, for a solid three hours. I looked down at my body. Bruises in kaleidoscopes of colours covered my body, and I had deep cuts dripping with crimson red blood. It took me an hour more to simply recover from the destruction he had caused. 

Soon enough, we were on the road. I wasn't sure where we were headed, but I just hoped I'd never reach it. A few hours later, Dean pulled the impala into a gas station. I quickly realized this was my chance to escape and I spoke up.

"I need to go to the washroom."  
I stated.

I had a plan, a solid one this time. 

"Tough luck."  
He spat before rolling up the windows.

"I- I haven't pissed in two days, Dean. I could just go right here, right now. And then you'd have to carry around a girl, who smells like straight up piss. Would you and your demon friends like that? I don't fucking think so. Let me go to the washroom, Dean."

He sighed in exasperation, before untying my ropes. His nails dug into my wrists and I hissed at the pain. 

When we reached the bathroom he whispered lowly

"Be quick."

I nodded and quickly entered shutting the worn door behind me.

My long fingers twisted the metal tap on. The crystal water was my saving grace, giving me time to find a way out. 

My fingers tugged on the small glass window, but I was interrupted by the sounds of deep screaming. It horrified you to hear what he was doing to those people. Because it had to be him. Still, as bad as you felt this was your opportunity to escape him and all of his madness and you had to take it. You'd find Dean again once you were with Sam and Castiel. 

Even if you had tried to help your efforts would be useless, as once dean had the blade he was unstoppable. 

I pried the window open, and slid through. The harsh impact of the ground set off intense adrenaline, and my legs carried me further into the field, despite all the pain they had been put through. I sprinted for what felt like miles until I heard him calling my name. He stressed every syllable, and I knew he was immensely angered. It scared me to know that he was so incredibly close. Still throughout his calls I kept running, taking quick turns through the field to deter his trail. Suddenly, all I could hear was silence. Not the peaceful kind, the eerie dreadfully terrifying kind. A crack behind me caused me to spin around only to see that he had found me. He was covered in blood, with crystal beads of perspiration on his forehead from chasing after you. The blade was clutched in his hand, and was dripping with thick blood. But what scared you wasn't the blood, wasn't the blade, and it wasn't the fact that he had just massacred everyone in that gas station. No, what scared you wasn't any of those things, but rather the deep smirk that was etched onto his face. 

"You shouldn't have done that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every action has a consequence.

"Cat got your tongue?"

I looked at him hesitantly, my body unmoving. 

The corners of his mouth curled to form a sinister smirk. 

"Hmm? What was that? Oh sorry I didn't catch that." 

He continued, his smirk deepening. I was aware of my upcoming demise, of how I'd be punished. However I couldn't just give him what he wanted. Not right now anyways. 

"Bite. Me." 

I seethed, charging past him and his tall looming figure. His hand harshly tugged on my arm, pulling me back. 

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the car."

A deep throaty laugh escaped from Dean, before he turned to me. 

"Yeah right, and I'm just going to believe that? I don't think so."

I rolled my eyes before turning my body, attempting to shake his grip. 

"You're lucky that I have a good temper. Otherwise I would've bashed your fucking head in ages ago." 

I felt chills at the words that were coming out of his mouth. 

"But trust me baby, I'll have plenty of opportunities to do that later. Now let's get a move on, the cops'll be here soon."

My sapphire eyes widened. 

"That's right. Did you not hear them? I tried to make them scream as loud as possible for you."

"I-I thought... I thought at least one..." I mumbled quietly.

Dean looked confused, but as he understood what I said the smirk reappeared on his face. 

I hated it. To me, the smirk was  
infinitely more terrifying than his glare. It showed that he enjoyed it. All of it. 

My immense pain, brutally murdering a room full of people, manipulating my feelings, all of it. 

"No, no, no, no, no. Let one of them live? Do you realize how stupid that sounds?"

"Yes. I just thought maybe you were better than this. Clearly nothing's changed."

Sirens echoed in the distance, and deans eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Let's go."  
He growled, his tight grip never loosening. 

Dean began to sprint and I tried to keep the pace, but I quickly fell behind. He was capable of anything, and me... I always fell short. 

His face twisted in anger and he cursed to himself before letting me go and picking me up in his arms. He then began sprinting towards the impala. 

So here I am, being carried bridal style through an enormous field in a race against time from the cops. The whole experience was quite odd in itself. 

Being held this way made me think of better times like when Dean carried me to bed before we made love. Or when I got attacked while hunting and he had to get me back to safety. My personal favourite was when me and Dean risked our lives to have just the smallest bit of fun. We would find a monster, and after it started to chase us we'd attempt to race to a set destination before ganking it.

Those were the good days. 

 

Dean looked behind him to check his surroundings. I presumed he didn't like what he saw because he tightened his grip on me and began to run impossibly faster, the wind slapping both of our faces. 

It almost made me feel as though he still cared. He couldn't possibly still care though, right? 

We emerged from the field moments later, and dean opened the passenger side before tossing me in, and running to the other side of the car to get in. I heard the loud hum of the impala before it sped off, leaving Dean's bloodshed with it. 

A few hours later we were still sat in the car. I glanced over at Dean, whose face was scrunched up and full of determination. He glanced back, his eyes furrowed as if he was silently asking a question. I took the opportunity to ask him a question. 

"Why am I here?"  
I asked, gesturing to my seat. 

"I mean, after what I did I was expecting you to throw me in the trunk but here I am in the front seat." 

"Do you really think I had a one track mind when I threw your bitch ass in the car?" 

I thought about it for a minute, and I could feel his gaze on me. My lips curled into a smile. 

"Oh for fuck sakes- what is it?"  
He yelled. 

"I think you still care about me Dean. Even now, as a demon. You've had plenty of opportunities to kill me and every single time you've elected not to. You could've even left me to be blamed for killing all those people but you didn't Dean. You could've left me with sam at the bunker, instead of kidnapping me and taking me with you. And I know that this isn't for sam. Because if you were smart enough you'd realize that dragging me along gives him something to search for. And I damn well know that he is the last person you want to see right now."

He grimaced, his onyx eyes reappearing. He didn't have his dark eyes often, because he knew me seeing him do all of these horrible things with his emerald green ones made it hurt infinitely more. 

"You think I care about you?"  
He laughed.

"The reason I carry you around sweetheart isn't because I care about you. It's because I don't care about myself. You see as a demon I have complete control over myself. But my old self keeps trying to bring some humanity back. I'm not going to let that happen. Each time I beat you Victoria, I lose a part of the old Dean. And I'm going to keep doing that until he breaks, and even if I go human again, there'll be nothing to come back to."


	3. Chapter 3

A wave of pain washed over my face with the sudden contact of Dean's rough hand.

"You think I was going to let you go free? After everything you've done?"  
He seethed, eyes livid. 

I tried to form words desperately but all the came out were muffled cries. 

"Answer me!"  
Dean yelled. 

"I- I-"

Another crack echoed through the dirty warehouse as he hit me. 

Followed by another, and another, and another. It was a never ending cycle. One hit would lead to another, like dominos. 

How I wished I hadn't have set him off. How could I have been that fucking stupid? My actions as bad as they were had cascaded his own. 

I'd only hoped that by something short of a miracle I'd be able to go back and change my own mind. But it was far too late for that. 

I was in too deep. 

 

"You played me and made me look like a goddamn fool! Trashing around everything- everything that I created for you. And yet somehow you had enough courage to try and flee? You stupid bitch." 

I screamed as I felt my ribs crack into thousands of tiny pieces beneath his forceful punches. It felt as though I was being burnt alive from the inside, burning coals being shoved down my throat each time I cried out. 

 

"You can scream all you want, no one's gonna hear you. I made sure of that." 

"Now, I think it's time I treat myself. Don't try anything."  
He threatened as he untied my ropes. 

As soon as I was loose I was shoved to the ground. The man I looked up to see was unrecognizable, and my face twisted in agony. 

Dean towered above me, his large frame heaving as translucent beads of sweat dripped off his forehead. His classic maroon shirt was darkened by tiny splatters of my blood. 

This wasn't Dean. 

This was a monster. 

"Up we go."   
He stated as he threw my limp body over his shoulder. I could hear the smile in his voice. 

"No no no no no- don't do this please! Dean! Listen to me for fuck sakes!" 

My arms and legs twitched as I kicked him, but his hold on me remained. 

Soon enough I felt my body hit the stiff mattress and I knew what would come next. His tough fingers roughly pulled off my thin clothing quickly in impossibly fast bursts. 

I teared up as I felt him squeeze the clasp to my bra, allowing my breasts to hang loosely. 

Dean unbuttoned his jeans and I began to pant heavily. 

"No no no no no-"

I was silenced by a hard kiss before he pressed his length into me. 

No warning, and the pain was absolutely excruciating. He was so big, and after what he did to me my body started to shrink down in fear. It was like trying to confine a tornado into a small town. You could try and hold it in but eventually it'd break free. And he did. 

 

I could see his body twist in pleasure. His hands shakily pressed against the wall for support, and he bit his plump lips as he pounded into me. 

 

With every thrust I felt unbearable pain. This was worse than any other time he'd done this. I felt myself drift near unconsciousness, but he didn't seem to care, moaning loudly and mumbling incoherently as he began to reach his climax.

My vision and sense of time began to blur and I heard his screaming out as it all faded into darkness. But not just any kind of darkness. It wasn't coal black, it was onyx. Just like his eyes.

I could faintly hear Dean's breathy words as I fell into onyx nothingness. 

"You did good baby, you did real good."

 

AN: I know there is a place for endnotes but I'd rather leave them like this so... Anyways that was my first time "attempting" to write smut. Was it any good? Also, comment your favourite part of the chapter. Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first time posting any work on here so I'd really appreciate any feedback you could provide me with. This is rated Explicit, as you will hear descriptions of torture, and rape later on. Anyways, thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Xx


End file.
